O3 (Only us who know)
by Sayaka Dini
Summary: Fanfic Baekyeol/Chanbaek : Suho tak mengerti, mengapa Chanyeol terlihat senang di saat skandal Baekhyun tersebar luas dan jadi topik terhangat di luar sana/"Butuh pelukan?" tawarnya dengan senyuman lebar yang selalu mampu membuat Baekhyun meleleh/"Aku sangat mencintaimu, ini sama saja dengan membunuh diriku sendiri jika aku pergi meninggalkanmu"/Jangan panik. Itu semua palsu


_**A/N :: Persembahan khusus untuk para Baekyeol/Chanbaek shipper sekalian, moga ini bisa ngebantu ngebangkitkan rasa ke'shipper'an kita bersama, here we go guys~ **_

...

...

**Title: O3 **

**(Only us whO knOw)**

**Author: Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mine.**

**Main Cast:**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Other Exo**

**Pairing:**

**Chanbaek / Baekyeol**

**Setting:**

**Semi****—AU / Semi—Canon**

**Boyband Exo—Idol Life**

**Genre: Romance.**

**Rated: T.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.**

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**19 Juni 2014, 8:15 PM**

"Mengapa hanya aku yang belum tahu?" suara Lay di ujung saluran sana terdengar merajuk. "Aku sudah menanyakan hal ini pada Luhan, dan dia bilang dia sudah tahu sejak sebulan lalu dari Minsoek-hyung yang tahu itu dari Jongdae yang diberitahu langsung dari Baekhyun. Bahkan maknae childish di sini saja, taotao juga sudah tahu dari Sehun, meski aku tidak tahu Sehun tahunya dari Jongin atau dari Baekhyun sendiri. Tapi itu tidak adil karena mengapa hanya aku saja yang belum tahu, kau bahkan tidak memberitahukan apapun padaku, sebenarnya aku ini pernah dianggap atau tidak, sih? Hei, Myeon-ie hyung, jawab aku! mengapa aku tidak dikasi tahu?"

"Yixing-ah," suara Suho yang bernada lembut itu akhirnya membalas ucapan Lay melalui hubungan telepon manca-negara itu. "Tarik nafas dulu, lalu hembuskan. Tenanglah..." pintanya mencoba menenangkan namja cantik yang berada di negeri kelahiran panda di sana –yang jauh darinya.

Lay mengikuti instruksi Suho untuk menenangkan sederet emosinya terlebih dahulu.

"Sudah?" Suho bertanya –masih dengan nada lembut bagai leader tenang yang bisa menenangkan banyak orang.

"Ya..." balas Lay dengan nada yang lebih tenang.

Suho tersenyum, sayangnya Lay tidak bisa menyaksikan senyuman sang guardian tersebut.

Hari ini, salah satu hari yang akan menjadi catatan bersejarah bagi perjalanan panjang karir grup boyband Exo. Meski ini hanya sebuah skandal yang terjadi pada satu member, tapi ini akan tetap menjadi salah satu lika-liku yang mereka alami dalam perjalan panjang ini.

Belum genap sebulan berlalu setelah berita mengenai gugatan pengacara Kris dengan SME beredar. Skandal mengenai salah satu member Exo kini kembali menjadi pembicaraan publik dan menjadi topik teratas di pencarian seluruh situs terkenal di Korea Selatan.

Baekhyun Exo menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Taeyeon SNSD, dan SM Entertaiment sudah mengakui berita tersebut.

Suho sendiri, sebagai leader yang mengakui dirinya mengetahui segala sesuatu yang terjadi pada EXO (meski nyatanya tidak begitu karena dia sendiri juga tidak menyangka tentang gugatan Kris pada SME sebulan lalu), kali ini tidak begitu terkejut mengenai skandal tersebut. Ia sendiri sudah bisa memprediksi bahwa hubungan Baekhyun dan Taeyeon lambat laun pasti akan tercium oleh publik. Hampir seluruh –tidak semua– member bisa membaca gelagat Baekhyun sehari-hari yang mulai mencurigakan sebulan ini, lebih tepatnya sejak skandal Kris yang hengkang dari Exo sebulan lalu.

Sekali lagi, hampir semua member sudah tahu.

"Myeon-ie hyung, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan aku. Mengapa hanya aku yang belum tahu?" Lay kembali merajuk melalui telepon. "Kupikir Baekhyun-ie sudah menganggap aku sebagai hyung-nya sendiri, saudaranya. Apa hanya aku sendiri yang berpikir seperti itu? Mengapa Baekhyun-ie tidak pernah cerita padaku tentang hubungannya? Mengapa aku malah baru tahu dari media hari ini?"

Suho yakin, dari suara Lay yang merajuk sedih, namja cantik di ujung seluler sana pasti sedang cemberut. Ah, manis sekali jika dibayangkan... Suho menggeleng, mengenyahkan gambaran imajinasi mengenai Lay yang hanya akan membuat ia semakin merindukannya.

"Yixing-ah, jangan berpikir seperti itu," Suho memulai kalimatnya dengan nada yang paling tenang dan lembut. "Baekhyun tidak memberitahukanmu bukan berarti dia tidak menganggapmu sebagai hyung lagi. Justru dia ingin melindungimu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia, dan aku, sangat tahu bagaimana sifatmu. Maaf jika menyingung, tapi sifat pelupa dan kelewat polos milikmu itu susah untuk disembuhkan. Sudah berapa kali kau sempat lupa, dan mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi rahasia pada publik. Masih ingat tidak, saat kita interview langsung di radio setahun lalu. Manajer menyuruhmu untuk menyangkal fakta yang dibaca oleh DJ radio saat itu. Tapi saat ditanyakan alasan jawabanmu itu, kau dengan polos malah berkata 'Sebenarnya aku ingin menjawab iya, tapi tadi manajer-hyung menyuruhku untuk menjawab tidak'. Aku masih ingat bagaimana wajah merah manajer-hyung saat itu. Kau masih ingat kan?"

Ada jeda sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Lay menjawab dengan nada polos. "Aku lupa."

Seperti ada tamparan dari tangan imajiner yang memukul telak wajah Suho saat itu. Bodoh, sudah tahu Lay orangnya pelupa, masih saja menyuruhnya untuk mengingat kejadian yang setahun lalu itu. Suho menghela nafas.

"Yang jelas, Baekhyun punya alasan sendiri mengapa ia tidak memberitahukan mu tentang hubungannya. Lagipula, kau tidak perlu sampai berkecil hati. Masih ada member lain juga yang belum tahu mengenai hal ini, dan mungkin saja saat ini ia sama shock-nya denganmu mengenai berita di media itu, atau mungkin dia bahkan lebih shock lagi darimu."

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Lay penasaran.

"Chan–" Suho terhenti. Matanya melebar melihat sosok tinggi tiba-tiba muncul dari arah pandangnya dan berjalan masuk ke dorm dari pintu depan asrama. "CHANYEOL!" Suho nyaris memekik, ah tidak, ia sudah tidak sengaja berteriak dengan nada panik. Bahkan dalam sedetik dia lupa dengan ponsel di telinganya yang masih terhubung dengan Lay.

Chanyeol yang tadinya berjalan santai dengan senyuman mengembang, dan sebuah kantong plastik putih berisi dua kaleng minuman dan beberapa snack juga buah lemon di sebelah tangannya, terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan dari sang leader yang duduk di sofa ruang tengah dalam drom mereka.

Chanyeol mengelus dadanya sambil menatap Suho dengan bingung. "Wae?" tanyanya dengan suara bass khasnya.

Suho masih melotot, seperti baru saja melihat hantu gentayangan. "K-kau... kembali?" tanyanya ragu.

Raut wajah Chanyeol semakin bingung menatap Suho. "Iya, aku kembali," jawabnya enteng. Seperti itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat wajar, yah memang sangat wajar bagi Chanyeol, tapi tidak bagi Suho.

"Kupikir kau... di rumah barumu sana, em, maksudku, Roommate SBS itu. Kau tahu?" Suho sendiri bingung dengan rangkaian kalimat yang ia buat. Untuk suatu alasan, ia panik sendiri.

"Maksudmu, mengapa aku tidak bermalam di rumah program Roommate itu?" tanya Chanyeol. Suho mengangguk. Chanyeol tersenyum geli. "Hyung, kau lupa? Meski aku sudah pindah ke sana, bukan berarti aku harus menginap di sana tiap malam. Aku hanya ke sana jika ada keperluan shooting. Kalau tidak, yah aku menginap di sini." Chanyeol terkekeh sendiri. "Aku tidak tahu kalau sifat pelupa Yixing-hyung bisa menular padamu hyung," candanya.

Tapi Suho masih membatu, tidak mengerti. Raut wajah Chanyeol masih terlihat senang, atau bahagia lebih tepatnya. Sama seperti malam kemarin saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pulang bersama setelah shooting di program roomate kemarin. Suho tidak mengerti, mengapa Chayeol terlihat senang di saat skandal Baekhyun tersebar luas dan jadi topik terhangat di luar sana.

"Tunggu!" Suho mencegat Chanyeol yang hendak berjalan pergi. "Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya penuh antisipasi.

Chanyeol kembali memasang raut wajah bingung. "Ke kamar Baekhyunie."

Suho kembali melotot pada sosok tinggi di hadapannya. "Kau tidak berniat untuk memulai perkelahian, kan?"

Wajah Chanyeol semakin bingung dengan tuduhan Suho. "Perkelahian? Untuk apa?"

Suho ikutan bingung, tapi juga makin panik. "Berita itu, kau sudah dengar kan?"

Chanyeol mengerling sebentar ke atas, berpikir. "Ah," bibirnya terbuka dengan anggukan kecil di dagunya. "Tentang foto Baekhyun di mobil Taeyeon noona?" ia memastikan dengan nada sama seperti tadi. Santai, tanpa beban sama sekali.

Suho mengerjap bingung. "Neh. Kau... tidak merasa, em, setidaknya marah atau terkejut?"

Chanyeol menatapnya diam. Kembali berpikir dengan tingkah laku aneh leadernya, sebelum akhirnya ia paham dan mulai tertawa geli. "Untuk apa aku marah? Ini tidak seperti pacarku direbut seseorang atau apa?"

"T-tapi, tapi." Oke, sebagai leader Suho merasa dirinya terlihat bodoh saat ini. Ia berdehem sejenak, untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Ku pikir kau akan marah karena baru mengetahui ini dari media–"

"Hyung," Chanyeol memotongnya, menatap sang leader dengan senyuman kecil di wajah sang rapper. "Kau kira aku selama ini tidak tahu mengenai hubungan Baekhyun dengan Taeyeon noona?"

Meski sedikit ragu, Suho mengangguk.

"Itu konyol, hyung," Chanyeol kembali tersenyum geli. "Meski kalian tidak pernah membicarakannya di depanku, bukan berarti aku tidak tahu. Aku bahkan sudah tahu jauh-jauh hari sebelum kalian semua mengetahuinya. Dan coba tebak siapa yang memberitahukan aku? Tentu saja Baekhyunie sendiri." Chanyeol menjawab dengan riang. Ia lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Suho. "Seharusnya sebagai leader kau sudah tahu, tak mungkin ada rahasia di antara aku dan Baekhyun. Karena kami memang sangat dekat, hyung. Sangaaaaaaat dekat." Chanyeol mengakhiri katanya dengan wink jahil. Entah maksud apa ia sengaja menekan kata 'sangat' dengan ekspresi berlebihan yang begitu serius.

Satu tepukan lagi di bahu sang leader, sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol berbalik, berjalan pergi menuju kamar Baekhyun. Meninggalkan Suho yang berdiri di tempat dengan ekspresi bengong.

'Sangat dekat'. Suho tahu itu. Semua member juga tahu bagaimana dekatnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Bahkan terkadang interaksi yang mereka lakukan bisa melebihi hubungan 'teman dekat' yang mereka akui selama ini. Bukan hanya para fans mereka, para member juga terkadang mencurigai ada sesuatu di balik hubungan kedua moodmaker Exo tersebut. Terlalu banyak petunjuk atau bukti-bukti yang tidak wajar diantara interaksi keduanya yang bisa dibilang interaksinya lebih dari sekedar teman dekat.

Tapi, sejak awal tahun ini, tepatnya sejak akhir bulan Januari tahun ini. Perilaku Baekhyun mulai berubah. Tidak terlalu signifakan sih. Dia mungkin masih terlihat seperti Baekhyun yang sebelumnya, Baekhyun yang ceria, Baekhyun yang sering tersenyum, Baekhyun yang jahil, Baekhyun yang manja, dan Baekhyun yang sering menghibur member lain dengan berbagai lelucon konyolnya. Tapi terkadang, tidak jarang Suho mendapati Baekhyun yang terlalu lama melamun jika ia sendirian, Baekhyun yang terlalu sering melihat ponselnya jika berada di bandara, dan Baekhyun yang sering meminta ijin keluar dorm sendirian tanpa ingin ditemani member lain (padahal sebelumnya ia sering keluar berdua dengan Chanyeol).

Sampai akhirnya bulan maret lalu. Saat itu lewat jam tengah malam, hampir mendekati jam tiga pagi, Baekhyun pulang ke dorm Exo dalam keadaan mabuk. Yang membuat member lain semakin heran adalah fakta bahwa Taeyeon SNSD yang mengantar sendiri Baekhyun pulang menggunakan mobil pribadinya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa mencegahnya. Dia sudah terlalu banyak minum malam ini," kata Taeyeon saat itu, berdiri di depan mobilnya dengan ekspresi menyesal yang kentara dibuat-buat. Chanyeol segera bergegas mengeluarkan Baekhyun –dalam keadaan teler dan aroma alkohol yang menyengat– dari mobil Taeyeon. Tanpa kata atau sekedar menoleh pada Taeyeon sebagai sopan santun terhadap sunbae, Chanyeol berjalan melewatinya dengan diam sambil memapah Baekhyun di sampingnya. Member lain yang berdiri si sana seolah bisa merasakan bagaimana atmosfir tidak mengenakkan yang tercipta diantara Taeyeon dan Chanyeol saat itu.

Sejak kejadian tersebut, berbagai spekulasi mulai bermunculan di kalangan para member. Ada yang berpendapat kalau hubungan Baekhyun dan Taeyeon sekarang terlihat bukan lagi sekedar Sunbae dengan honbae, bukan hanya Idol dengan fanboy. Mungkin, mereka benar-benar sedang kencan rahasia. Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Bukankah mereka selama ini mengira Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memiliki hubungan spesial? Apa itu mungkin hanya sekedar dugaan mereka saja?

Mungkin, Baekhyun memang 'normal' dan menyukai Taeyeon. Atau mungkin, Baekhyun hanya mencari jati dirinya dengan mengencani Taeyeon. Atau mungkin, Baekhyun berselingkuh di belakang Chanyeol dengan mengencani Taeyeon. Atau mungkin, Baekhyun serius menyukai Taeyeon dan Chanyeol hanya berada dalam delusinya untuk mencintai Baekhyun dengan sepihak. Dugaan yang terakhir itu bukan tanpa alasan. Karena bagaimana sifat Chanyeol yang terbilang sedikit innocent itu bisa saja menjadi korban dari perilaku ambigu Baekhyun selama ini.

Karena Chanyeol masih saja terlihat sama seperti dulu. Chanyeol yang masih sangat perhatian dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol yang selalu berusaha menjaga Baekhyun, Chanyeol yang sering tersenyum lebar pada Baekhyun dan dibalas senyuman manis dari namja kecil itu, dan Chanyeol yang selalu berhasil membuat Baekhyun tertawa, begitu pun sebaliknya.

Karena berbagai spekulasi tersebut itu lah membuat member lain tak mau membicarakan hubungan Taeyeon dan Baekhyun di hadapan Chanyeol. Sekedar ingin menjaga perasaan Chanyeol.

Tapi, kalau dilihat sekarang, perilaku Chanyeol yang terlihat happy seperti biasanya, bahkan dia sendiri mengakui sudah mengetahui hubungan Baekhyun dan Taeyeon sejak jauh-jauh hari. Apa dugaan mereka tentang Chanyeol yang menyukai Baekhyun juga hanya sekedar omong kosong belaka? Apa memang hubungan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya teman biasa?

Tapi, entah kenapa, dari sudut pandang Suho (dan mungkin juga member lain), ini terlihat tidak benar. Rasanya tidak benar jika memang tidak ada sesuatu di antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol...

Iya kan?

Lalu, bagaimana dengan pengakuan resmi hubungan antara Baekhyun dan Taeyeon?

Ah, Suho tidak mengerti. Kenyataannya, dia memang belum mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang member-membernya.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun tanpa mengetuknya, seperti biasa. Ia melangkah masuk sambil menenteng plastik putih berisi belanjaan ringannya. Ia menutup pintu di belakang dengan pelan, lalu menguncinya. Sekedar berjaga-jaga agar tidak ada yang mencuri dengar atau mengintip apa yang mereka lakukan berdua di dalam kamar tersebut.

Terlihat Baekhyun duduk di atas ranjangnya, menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang dengan sebelah kaki yang terlentang lurus dan satu kaki yang tertekuk ke atas. Bibirnya mengerucut imut,dengan sepasang mata kecil lucu yang memandang sedih layar ponsel yang berada di tangannya.

"Baekhyunie..."

Suara bass Chanyeol mampu membuat Baekhyun tersentak dari pikirannya. Ia menoleh, melihat Chanyeol tersenyum padanya sambil berjalan ke arahnya, dan seperti biasa, senyuman Chanyeol selalu menular padanya, membuat Baekhyun balas tersenyum dengan manisnya.

Chanyeol duduk di sisi ranjang, tepat di sebelah Baekhyun. Ia meletakkan kantung plastik putih berisi beberapa snack dan dua minuman kaleng itu di samping paha Baekhyun.

"Merasa baikan?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan, dengan nada perhatian yang selalu ia gunakan untuk menanyakan kondisi Baekhyun.

Sebesar apapun keinginan Baekhyun untuk menjawab bahwa 'ia baik-baik saja', ia tidak akan bisa. Ia tidak pernah berhasil untuk berbohong di bawah tatapan dalam Chanyeol seperti ini. Karena itu Baekhyun hanya mampu mengerucutkan bibirnya, menatap sedih Chanyeol seperti anak anjing kehilangan induknya sambil menggeleng pelan.

Ia tidak merasa baik.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan. Ia mengambil ponsel dari tangan Baekhyun, mematikan powernya. "Seharusnya kau sudah tahu, di saat-saat seperti ini, tidak baik membaca komentar netizen yang sepenuhnya tidak tahu mengenai dirimu." Ia menyimpan ponsel tersebut di dalam laci nakas, lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun yang masih tetap berekspresi seperti anak anjing sedih. "Wae?" Chanyeol memprotes. "Kau sendiri yang pernah bilang kalau kau akan bisa menerima ini semua, iya kan?"

Baekhyun menunduk. "Iya sih," jawabnya pelan. "Tapi tetap saja, bicara memang selalu lebih mudah daripada pelaksanaannya." Bibirnya kembali mengerucut sedih.

"Hei," panggil Chanyeol lembut, menarik perhatian Baekhyun untuk kembali melihatnya. Chanyeol merentangkan kedua tangannya di samping tubuhnya. "Butuh pelukan?" tawarnya dengan senyuman lebar yang selalu mampu membuat Baekhyun meleleh.

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum, bergeser mendekat untuk memeluk tubuh tegap Chanyeol. Menempelkan sebelah telinganya di dada Chanyeol, mendengar detuman musik damai dari detak jantungnya, menghirup aroma maskulin yang menenangkannya, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Chanyeol dan menempelkan tubuhnya semakin dekat untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak kehangatan dari tubuh Chanyeol.

Pemuda tinggi itu balas memeluknya, tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya. Ia mengelus punggung Baekhyun dan mencium puncak rambut hitam namja kecil itu dengan sayang.

"Jangan khawatir, Baekkie. Kau pasti bisa melewati ini semua."

"Asal kau tidak meninggalkanku, Yeollie."

"Tentu."

Dan itu sudah cukup membuat hati Baekhyun menjadi sangat tenang.

.

.

.

.

**~FlashBack~**

**30 Mei 2013** _**(Era comeback Exo – wolf, Baekhyun dengan rambut magenta, Chanyeol dengan rambut hitam pendeknya)**_

Tidak ada yang mengenal pribadi Baekhyun lebih dalam lagi kecuali ibunya, dan Chanyeol. Yah, Chanyeol. Baekhyun sendiri bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa si raksasa dengan senyum idiot itu bisa membaca jelas perasaan Baekhyun hanya dengan menatap matanya. Dia tahu jika Baekhyun sedang berbohong, dia tahu jika Baekhyun sedang lelah meski Baekhyun hanya diam saja, dia tahu saat Baekhyun tidak menyukai suatu hal bahkan disaat Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apapun. Chanyeol hanya butuh menatap mata Baekhyun, dan_ viola_, dia dengan ajaibnya bisa menebak segala perasaan Baekhyun yang pemiliknya sendiri coba untuk tutupi.

Seperti saat ini.

"Kau gugup." Tanpa menggunakan nada bertanya, Chanyeol sudah mengultimatum sendiri bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun saat ini. Padahal beberapa detik lalu ia sudah coba menutupinya dengan tawa dan candaan bersama Jongdae dan Sehun. Tapi, sekali lagi, Chanyeol selalu bisa mengenalinya lewat tatapan mata. Hanya dengan Chanyeol yang berjalan menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya, lalu menatap mata Baekhyun dalam lima detik, bibir Chanyeol langsung bergerak menyeruakan tebakan mengenai bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun saat ini.

Yah, dia gugup. Sangat gugup.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol bertanya tanpa menunggu tanggapan Baekhyun. "Untuk apa kau menjadi gugup di saat seperti ini?"

Yah, di saat sebentar lagi mereka akan tampil di atas stage, di saat comeback pertama mereka sebagai Exo dengan member 12 (membawakan lagu Wolf). Seharusnya di saat seperti ini dia tidak gugup. Seharusnya dia membawa jiwa semangat 'tempur' seperti member lain agar penampilan mereka menjadi lebih maksimal nantinya.

Ada jeda sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun bersuara, meski suaranya masih terbilang kecil. "Aku hanya... sedikit takut."

"Takut apa?" suara bass Chanyeol menjawab dengan rasa penasaran.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan ruang tunggu mereka. Member lain dan para staff sibuk bercengkrama sekaligus memperbaiki penampilan para member Exo lain sebelum tampil di atas panggung. Baekhyun tersenyum miring. "Mungkin akan terdengar bodoh, karena sebenarnya aku takut pada diriku sendiri." Baekhyun menunduk untuk menatap kedua tangan lentiknya.

"Kau mulai lagi," Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Tahun lalu saat kita debut sebagai Exo-K kau juga bilang seperti ini." Chanyeol sengaja menunggu Baekhyun untuk menoleh padanya, dan saat Baekhyun melakukannya, Chanyeol segera merubah suaranya lebih nyaring untuk meniru kalimat Baekhyun tahun lalu. "Ah ottokoe? Apa aku akan berhasil? Masa trainingku yang paling singkat di antara kalian. Apa benar aku pantas? Aku takut~," setelah meniru itu Chanyeol mencibir. "Tapi setelah aku mencoba memujimu dengan mengatakan kalau kau yang paling cute bisa menonjol di antara kami, sifat _diva_mu tiba-tiba muncul dan kau selalu percaya diri menebarkan aegyo di mana-mana, bahkan mengalahkan rasa percaya diri Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Padahal saat itu aku hanya berbohong."

Alis Baekhyun berkerut tak mengerti. "Kau berbohong?"

"Tentu." Chanyeol mengangguk yakin. "Bukan kau yang paling cute di Exo, tapi aku!" Chanyeol memasang pose dua jari di samping mata kanannya seperti biasa, dan tersenyum satu garis tipis di bibirnya.

Baekhyun meledak dengan tawanya, bersama Chanyeol yang mengikuti di detik berikutnya. Sehun yang berada paling dekat dengan mereka, menoleh sejenak,tapi kemudian mengabaikannya seperti biasa. Sudah tahu betul kalau kedua moodmaker hyung-nya itu sering menertawai sesuatu yang bahkan terlihat tidak lucu bagi kebanyakan orang. Benar-benar aneh.

"Bukan kau atau pun aku yang paling cute di Exo," Baekhyun membalas setelah meredakan tawanya. Ia menunggu Chanyeol berhenti tertawa, dan Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan ucapannya dengan nada serius. "Ada hyung tertua kita, Minsoek-hyung yang bahkan lebih cute dari kita semua. Ada juga Luhan hyung dan Yixing hyung yang lebih cantik dariku, Ada Kris hyung dan Tao yang lebih berkharisma dariku, dan ada Chen yang olah vokalnya jauh lebih tinggi dari ku, padahal kami berdua sama-sama masuk di tahun terakhir training sebelum kita semua debut. Berada di antara Exo-K saja terkadang aku minder karena kalian semua tampan, apalagi saat digabungkan dengan Exo-M seperti ini, aku jadi merasa... yang berada paling terbelakang diantara kalian."

Chanyeol medesah. "Mengapa kau selalu merendahkan dirimu sendiri di antara kami?" ia mengacak rambut magenta Baekhyun dengan setengah kesal dan setengah gemas.

Baekhyun balas menampar lengan panjang Chanyeol dengan pandangan kesal dan bisikan mengancam. "Kau beruntung aku tidak menendangmu, karena stylies nuuna belum menata rambutku."

Chanyeol balas dengan cengiran tanpa dosa. "Tenanglah Baek, aku yakin, bahkan tanpa harus menata rambutmu, kau tetap terlihat cantik." Senyuman lima jari itu masih mengembang di wajah Chanyeol bersama dengan pujiannya yang meluncur dengan mudahnya. Semudah rona pink lucu yang muncul di kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan manisnya.

_Oh, cute..._

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dengan canggung. Tak mampu merangkai kata untuk membalas kalimat Chanyeol itu. Tak peduli seberapa pintar atau terkenalnya dia sebagai ahli membalikkan kata-kata atau meraingkai kalimat jenaka tanpa canggung dan dengan mudah berbalik memojokkan orang lain. Tapi di depan Chanyeol, terkadang ia bisa berubah menjadi tak berdaya dan tak mampu menggunakan otaknya dengan baik. Mati kutu dan berubah kikuk tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Baekhyunie," sentuhan tangan Chanyeol yang mendarat di paha Baekhyun, sempat membuat namja mungil itu tersentak kaget, tapi dengan segera memperbaiki sikapnya bertingkah setenang mungkin.

"Y-ya?" Baekhyun dengan ragu melirik ke arah Chanyeol. Dan entah ia harus menyesalinya atau tidak karena degup janntung Baekhyun seketika berubah meningkat saat melihat senyuman tipis –nan tulus itu terbentuk di wajah tampan Chanyeol. Entah pemuda tinggi itu menyadarinya atau tidak kalau wajah dan telinga Baekhyun berubah warna menjadi merah muda karena ulahnya.

"Kau tidak harus menjadi orang lain atau berusaha melebihi orang lain agar terlihat menonjol di antara kami, Baek. Tidak perlu menyamai dirimu dengan Luhan, atau membandingkan dirimu dengan Jongdae. Karena kau, Byun Baekhyun, memiliki cahayamu sendiri, kelebihan yang khusus kau punya sendiri. Seperti kepintaraanmu, kepercayaan dirimu, keramahanmu, senyuman cutemu, bakatmu dan kelebihanmu yang lainnya. Kau hanya perlu lebih berani untuk menunjukkan itu semua kepada publik. Dengan begitu, aku yakin, kau bisa lebih bersinar dan menonjol di antara kami semua. Percayalah."

Bibir Baekhyun berkedut, membentuk sebuah senyuman tulus seperti Chanyeol. "Apa kali ini kau berbohong lagi agar aku tak minder lagi?" ia main-main bertanya, karena dari tatapan mata Chanyeol, Baekhyun sendiri sudah tahu seberapa jujurnya semua kalimat Chanyeol barusan.

"Yah~," Chanyeol meregut. "Kau sendiri tahu bagaimana aku berbohong atau tidak? Kalau kau masih tidak yakin, aku berani bersumpah telingaku akan berubah semakin lebar kalau aku berbohong. Seperti Pinokio."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Kalau Pinokio, hidungnya yang memanjang, bukan telinganya yang melebar Yeol."

"Ah, benar." Chanyeol mengangguk dengan ekspresi baru sadar seperti orang bodoh yang baru tahu matahari itu ada satu. "Kalau begitu aku ralat Baek. Jika aku berbohong, telingaku akan semakin lebar seperti Park-kio."

Alis Baekhyun bertaut bingung. "Park-kio? Apa itu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum bangga. "Tentu saja gabungan dari Park Chanyeol dan Pinokio. Dia akan menjadi boneka kayu hidup ajaib yang akan kuciptakan nanti dan akan jauh lebih tampan dari Pinokio aslinya," ujar Chanyeol penuh semangat sambil merentangkan sebelah tangannya dan tersenyum lebar seperti Happy virus biasanya.

Baekhyun sekali lagi tertawa dengan lelucon Chanyeol yang tak masuk akal. "Kau ini ada-ada saja Yeol."

"Setidaknya aku bisa membuktikan diriku sebagai Happy virus sejati dengan membuatmu kembali tertawa lepas," Chanyeol melirik sebentar jam dinding di dalam ruang tunggu Exo tersebut. "Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari tiga menit, aku benar-benar hebat," ia kembali memuji dirinya sendiri dengan senyuman bangganya.

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum. Dalam benaknya ia sadar bagaimana Chanyeol berusaha menghiburnya sekaligus menghilangkan kegugupannya dan menyemangatinya. Mata Baekhyun lalu tertuju pada tangan kiri Chanyeol yang masih berada di atas paha Baekhyun. Tanpa menghilangkan senyuman kecilnya, tangan Baekhyun bergerak perlahan meraih telapak tangan Chanyeol itu, membaliknya dan menautkan jemari lentik Baekhyun pada jemari panjang Chanyeol yang selalu terlihat pas jika dipasangkan.

"Terima kasih Chanyeolie..." bisik Baekhyun pelan sambil tetap tersenyum kecil dan memandang tautan tangan mereka. "Terima kasih sudah berusaha menyemangatiku dan terus berada di sampingku," lanjutnya lagi dengan nada suara yang sama pelannya. Meski begitu, Baekhyun cukup yakin kalau Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya mampu mendengar bisikannya.

Terbukti dengan jemari panjang Chanyeol yang balas menggenggam jemari lentik Baekhyun dengan lembutnya. Juga senyuman teduh dan tatapan penuh arti yang diberikan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Apapun untukmu, Baekhyunie, apapun..." balasnya berbisik.

.

.

.

.

**28 Januari 2014 **_**(Era exo showtime ep terakhir, Baekhyun dengan rambut blonde berponi, Chanyeol dengan rambut hitam berponi)**_

"Kau baik-baik saja?" suara husky yang tiba-tiba muncul di tengah kesunyian dorm itu sukses membuat Baekhyun tersentak dari langkahnya menuju kamar. Ia sempat melompat di tempat dengan ekspresi horor –mulut terbuka dan kedua tangan yang menekan dadanya erat, seolah takut jantungnya berhasil melompat keluar saking kagetnya.

Chanyeol tak bisa menahan tawa gelinya. Bukannya bermaksud menertawakan penderitaan Baekhyun yang baru lolos dari serangan jantung karena suara bass-nya, tapi karena ekspresi lucu dan lompatan kecil Baekhyun yang seperti kelinci imut itu tampak terlihat menggemaskan di mata Chanyeol. Sungguh.

Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya lebih dulu dengan menghirup napas dalam dan mengelus dadanya. Sebelum akhirnya ia memberikan tatapan setajam mungkin pada si tersangka utama –Chanyeol. "Berhenti tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain," sinisnya kesal.

Tawa Chanyeol langsung terhenti. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu," Chanyeol memasang wajah memelas, minta dikasihani, agar Baekhyun tidak marah padanya. "Kau saja yang berjalan sambil melamun sampai tidak menyadariku sejak tadi. Padahal sejak kau memasuki pintu depan dorm, aku sudah berdiri di depan koridor itu untuk menyambutmu, tapi kau sama sekali tidak melirikku sampai aku menegurmu, dan malah membuatmu kaget sendiri."

Baekhyun berkedip. "Benarkah?"

Chanyeol mendesah. "Tuh kan, kau sama sekali tidak fokus. Apa kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanyanya makin khawatir.

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun tidak pernah bisa berbohong dengan mengatakan 'ia baik-baik saja' di bawah tatapan dalam Chanyeol tersebut. Memilih untuk tak menjawabnya, Baekhyun menoleh ke sekitarnya, mengecek seluruh penjuru ruang tengah dorm yang tanpa penghuni kecuali dirinya dan Chanyeol yang saat ini berdiri saling berhadapan di depan ruang tengah tersebut. Mata Baekhyun melirik jam dinding yang berada di sudut ruangan. Jam setengah tiga pagi (waktunya sahur #plakk –lupakan).

"Kemana yang lainnya?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

"Tentu saja sudah tidur di kamar masing-masing. Kami semua lelah setelah latihan sepanjang malam. Aku juga lelah, tapi tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan kau belum juga kembali ke asrama." Chanyeol menghela nafas sambil memejamkan mata, tak menyadari perubahan warna merona pada wajah namja mungil di depannya. "Kau tiba-tiba menghilang setelah kita selesai latihan. Manajer hyung bilang kau pergi menemui temanmu. Tapi ponselmu sama sekali tidak bisa kuhubungi, dan kau juga tak mengatakan apapun padaku sebelum kau pergi. Kau membuatku khawatir setengah mati, Baekhyunie, kau tahu itu." Chanyeol tampak frustasi sambil menunjukkan ponsel yang masih menyala di tangannya –membuktikkan ia sejak tadi mencoba hubungi ponsel Baekhyun tapi tak juga terhubung.

"Ah, ponselku masih ada di manajer hyung, mian," Baekhyun menatap ujung kakinya, terlihat sangat tidak nyaman.

Alis Chanyeol bertaut, merasa ada sesuatu yang salah yang sudah terjadi. Untuk apa manajer hyung menyita ponsel Baekhyun?

"Baekhyunie," Chanyeol memanggil dengan nada penuh penekanan, bertanda ia dalam mode yang sangat serius. "Sebenarnya kau habis dari mana? Teman mana yang sudah kau temui itu?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, jemarinya memilin ujung bajunya, dengan lirikan mata yang bergerak gelisah dari ujung kakinya menuju ke sekitar lantai yang mereka pijak.

"Baekhyunie," ulang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat, terlihat sedang berpikir keras dan mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Sampai akhirnya ia menghela nafas, mendongak pada Chanyeol dan memberikannya tatapan putus asa. "Tapi kau harus janji padaku dulu untuk tak menceritakan ini pada siapapun, bahkan pada member lainnya atau pun ibumu sendiri. Apa kau bisa?"

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut dengan permintaan tiba-tiba itu. Tapi ia mencoba untuk tersenyum, sekedar ingin menenangkan Baekhyun yang tampak begitu khawatir dan gelisah. "Untuk apa kau bertanya lagi mengenai hal itu? Bukankah selama ini kita memiliki banyak rahasia untuk kita berdua? Tanpa ada seorang pun yang mengetahuinya kecuali hanya kita berdua. Iya kan? Jadi untuk apa lagi kau ragu untuk menambah satu rahasia lagi denganku."

Tapi Baekhyun masih tampak tidak tenang. Tatapan penuh putus asa itu masih tertuju pada Chanyeol tanpa adanya sepatah kata apapun yang dilontarkan Baekhyun.

Perlahan, senyuman Chanyeol menghilang, terganti dengan raut wajah kekhawatiran, seolah ia bisa langsung menebak apa yang coba ingin disampaikan Baekhyun padanya. "Apa... ini tentang sesuatu yang sangat buruk?"

Baekhyun tampak ingin menangis, tapi ia mencoba menahannya, setidaknya ia ingin bertindak seperti seorang namja daripada menangis tersedu layaknya yeoja sensitif. Karena itu ia lebih memilih untuk melampiaskannya dengan mengerang frustasi sambil menarik rambut kepalanya sendiri. "Akh! Aku bisa gila!"

"Hei, Baekhyunie, tenanglah." Meski Chanyeol tidak sepenuhnya mengerti, ia tetap melangkah mendekat dan menarik tubuh namja kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya, mencoba menghentikan Baekhyun agar tidak bertindak menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan terus menarik rambutnya. "Ceritakan pelan-pelan padaku, Baek, mungkin aku bisa sedikit membantu."

"Tidak," Baekhyun menggeleng di dada Chanyeol. Kedua tangannya berpindah untuk melingkari tubuh Chanyeol. "Kau tidak bisa, Yeol. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak punya pilihan di sini."

"Setidaknya ceritakan padaku, Baek... berbagi denganku."

Dengan begitu, Baekhyun menceritakan apa saja yang baru ia alami. Seluruhnya.

Bagaimana ketua manajer mereka memanggil Baekhyun untuk bertemu dengan petinggi SM dan dua orang asing yang mengaku sebagai kepercayaan SM yang punya tindak andil dalam marketing pemasaran agensi mereka. Bagaimana Taeyeon SNSD dan manajernya juga hadir dalam ruangan itu. Bagaimana mereka semua berunding dan menyampaikan suatu skenario skandal besar yang sudah dipertimbangkan jauh-jauh hari. Bagaimana mereka menjelaskan bahwa ini akan menjadi keuntungan besar di kedua belah pihak, sekaligus menjadi senjata cadangan untuk menyerang balik sebuah skandal yang mungkin akan terjadi dalam internal Exo sendiri di kemudian hari. Dan bagaimana Baekhyun maupun Taeyeon tak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali menerima skenario itu, melaksanakannya dengan patuh di bawah kontrak yang sudah mereka tanda tangani sebagai artis di bawah manajement SME.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukannya. Sebenarnya aku sangat tidak ingin," Baekhyun merengek dalm pelukan Chanyeol. "Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Apa yang harus ku lakukan Yeol? Apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Lakukan saja."

"Tapi–"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan mereka, menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dan menuntunnya untuk mendongak dan bertatap muka dengannya. "Dengarkan aku, Baekhyunie," kedua mata mereka sepenuhnya beradu pandang, saling menatap dengan binar perasaan dalam nan penuh arti. "Kita berdua tahu, selama kita masih terikat sebagai member Exo, kita tidak punya pilihan apapun selalin melakukan apa yang mereka perintahkan. Kita juga sangat tahu mereka melakukan itu semua demi karir kita juga sebagai Exo."

Tatapan Baekhyun berubah sendu melihat bagaimana Chanyeol menatap matanya. Tangan Baekhyun terangkat untuk meraih kedua tangan Chanyeol yang menangkup kedua pipinya. Berpegangan pada itu sementara kepala Chanyeol bergerak makin dekat untuk menempelkan kedua kening mereka. "Yeolie..."

"Dan kau juga tahu kalau aku sangat mempercayaimu, karena itu... lakukan saja ini semua demi Exo, tapi selama kau melakukannya, kumohon jaga **kepercayaan** yang sudah kuberikan padamu, demi kita berdua..."

_**Demi kita berdua...**_

Dan dengan kalimat itu menjadi penutup bagi Chanyeol untuk segera meraih bibir merah muda kekasih –rahasia– mungilnya itu ke dalam ciuman mereka yang penuh perasaan.

Sementara Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Menikmati waktu berdua di mana hanya ada dia dan Chanyeol dan irama detak jantungnya yang semakin meningkat tiap saat. Menikmati saat-saat di mana mereka berdua bisa berbagi rahasia yang hanya mereka berdua mengerti dan ketahui satu sama lain.

_**Demi kita berdua...**_

Yah, demi mereka berdua. Biarlah ini menjadi sebuah rahasia...

Yang hanya mereka berdua yang mengetahuinya.

.

.

.

.

.

**16 Mei 2014 **_**(era Overdose, malam hari di saat berita resmi Kris menggugat SM menyebar di publik. Baekhyun dengan rambut hitamnya, Chanyeol dengan rambut merahnya)**_

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun lesu, tanpa semangat dengan pikiran menumpuk yang bisa membuatnya stress kapan saja. Hari ini seperti berlalu terlalu cepat dan tiba-tiba saat berita mengenai gugatan hukum sang leader Exo-M pada SM mencuat. Para member Exo sendiri dibuat bingung dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Kris yang sama sekali tak pernah mereka bayangkan, bahkan dalam mimpi mereka.

Ada terlalu banyak pertanyaan dengan landasan 'Mengapa?' yang sangat mereka ingin ajukan pada Kris. Tapi tak ada satu pun dari pertanyaan itu yang bisa dijawab oleh sang Dragon yang kini terbang meninggalkan kelompoknya, tanpa penjelasan pasti maupun kalimat perpisahan. Dia pergi, begitu saja, tanpa kata.

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun berbalik dan kembali ke dorm untuk menemani member lain dalam keterpurukan mereka bersama. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia malah berada di sini, mengikuti langkah sang ketua manajer yang berapa menit lalu memanggilnya keluar.

"Bukan kita yang akan pergi, Baekhyun. Hanya kau yang pergi. Aku cuma mengantarmu sampai ke pintu depan gedung," jelas sang manajer yang membuat Baekhyun semakin bingung.

"Untuk apa? Memangnya aku harus pergi kemana?"

Langkah manajer terhenti di tengah koridor, begitu pun dengan Baekhyun yang ikut berhenti. Ketua manajer exo itu melihat sekeliling, memastikan dulu bahwa tak akan ada orang yang mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka. Ia lalu melangkah lebih dekat pada Baekhyun, dan berbisik pada vocalist utama Exo-K tersebut.

"Ada sedikit perubahan skenario." Sang manajer menghela nafas sejenak. "Kami tidak menyangka kalau Kris mengajukan gugutan hukumnya lebih cepat. Kami pikir dia akan menunggu sedikit lebih lama, setidaknya setelah promosi 'Overdose' kalian selesai. Tapi ia bergerak lebih cepat, bahkan ia melakukannya sebelum konser perdana kalian dimulai."

"Tunggu-tunggu dulu," tahan Baekhyun dengan alis berkerut tajam. "Apa maksud hyung dengan kalimat 'kami pikir'?" ia bertanya curiga, sebelum akhirnya ia sadar dengan mata yang melebar. "A-apa maksudmu... kalian sudah lama tahu mengenai Kris hyung yang akan pergi meninggalkan kami?"

Manajer menatap mata Baekhyun yang mulai berkaca-kaca dengan pandangan menyesal. "Maafkan kami, Baekhyun. Hanya ada beberapa orang penting yang sudah lama mengetahui tentang itu. Sebenarnya Kris sudah lama memprotes pada manajement kita mengenai kontraknya sejak awal tahun kemarin. Tapi kami tak bisa begitu saja mengubah sebuah kontrak di antara rencana promosi kalian yang sudah kami rancang jauh-jauh hari. Jadi yeah, kami tidak bisa menuruti permintaannya."

Sang manajer memijat pelan pelipisnya, mencoba sejenak melepas penatnya. "Kupikir Kris masih bisa bersabar lebih lama. Tapi sepertinya ia sudah mencapai batasnya. Para petinggi SM sepertinya sudah bisa menebak jalan pikiran Kris ke depan jika mereka terus menolaknya. Karena itu, mereka membuat rencana lain, untuk mengantisipasi hal tersebut. Itu lah mengapa kau dan Taeyeon juga terlibat dalam semua skenario ini."

Baekhyun terdiam, terlalu terkejut untuk mengetahui semua kenyataan ini. Semuanya, ternyata sudah direncakan dengan baik sejak awal. Semuanya.

"Nah, Baekhyun. Sekarang pergilah keluar. Taeyeon sudah menunggumu dengan mobilnya. Para fotografer paparazi juga sudah menunggu di tempat mereka. Kami akan memberikan beberapa intruksi pada kalian melalui ponsel. Sekarang, sudah saatnya kau melakukan peranmu, kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun masih terpaku di tempat, termenung dengan pandangan kosong ke lantai.

"Baekhyun," Manajer menepuk keras bahu Baekhyun untuk membangunkannya dari pikirannya.

Baekhyun tersentak, berkedip lalu balas menatap manajernya.

"Kau dengar aku kan?"

"Y-ya, aku mengerti."

Sang manajer tersenyum. "Rileks lah sedikit. Kau bisa sekalian melepaskan stress-mu bersama Taeyeon. Kau tahu sendiri dia gadis yang manis dan lucu, apalagi kau fanboy-nya. Akan lebih bagus lagi kalau kalian benaran pacaran," Manajer tersenyum menggoda. Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa membalas dengan senyuman paksa yang sangat palsu.

_Aku hanya melakukannya demi Exo_, pikir Baekhyun membalas.

_**Demi kita berdua...**_

Benar, ini juga demi hubungan rahasianya dengan Chanyeol.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Sekitar tiga jam kemudian**

Chanyeol masih duduk seorang diri di depan meja makan mereka di dalam dorm. Dengan dua botol kaca hijau –soju– yang sudah kosong berada di hadapannya, juga satu botol lagi dalam genggamannya yang isinya sudah mencapai setengah. Chanyeol kembali menuangkan cairan bening itu di gelas kecil kaca di atas meja, lalu kembali meneguknya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kepalanya sedikit berkunang. Tapi pikirannya yang menumpuk beban banyak belum juga hilang dari kepalanya. Chanyeol sedikit mengutuk dirinya yang tak mudah mabuk oleh alkohol, membuatnya sulit untuk sejenak mabuk dan melupakan seluruh penatnya. Dia tahu, dia lebih membutuhkan Baekhyun untuk menghilangkan penatnya dari pada alkohol tak berguna itu. Tapi kemana perginya Baekhyun di saat-saat seperti ini? Mengapa manajer –breksek– itu selalu membawa pergi Baekhyun-nya tanpa kata?

"Brengsek!" Chanyeol menggebrak meja makan dengan tinjunya yang terkepal. Emosinya mulai tak terkontrol dengan baik karena pengaruh alkohol yang sudah ia minum.

"Chanyeolie?!"

Panggilan dari suara familiar itu menyentak pemikiran Chanyeol. Pemuda tinggi itu segera menoleh, melihat Baekhyun lengkap dengan pakaian sama yang terakhir kali ia pakai sebelum menghilang bersama manajer mereka. Sosok namja manis nan mungil itu berdiri di ambang pintu dapur, menatap khawatir padanya.

Persetan jika itu hanya delusi yang diciptakan alkohol dalam pikiran Chanyeol, atau memang kenyataan. Chanyeol segera bangkit dari kursinya. Mengambil langkah lebar dan cepat untuk langsung menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Sosok itu tidak langsung menghilang, itu membuktikan bahwa sosok yang ia peluk itu benar-benar Baekhyun yang nyata, bukan sekedar delusinya.

"Baekhyunie..." Chanyeol memeluknya makin erat. "Urie Baekhyunie." (My Baekhyun).

"Mengapa kau minum terlalu banyak?" bisik Baekhyun di dada Chanyeol. Tangan Baekhyun sudah siap bergerak melingkari pinggang Chanyeol, ketika tiba-tiba pemuda jangkung itu menarik mundur dirinya dengan cepat, melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Mengapa kau berbau parfum wanita?" mata Chanyeol berubah nanar, berwarna merah memandang Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun ikut melebar. Tak menyangka kalau parfum Taeyeon bisa berbekas di tubuhnya. "A-aku... aku..." Baekhyun tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya, melihat bagaimana Chanyeol berjalan mundur menjauhinya, menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan terluka. Entah itu karena efek alkohol yang membuat emosi Chanyeol mendadak tidak stabil, tapi yang jelas, pandangan terluka yang diberikan Chanyeol itu sukses membuat hati Baekhyun teriris perih melihatnya.

Chanyeol melangkah mundur sampai ia kembali duduk di kursi makan yang tadi ia tempati. Ia menunduk, meremas helaian rambut merahnya di atas kepala. Lalu mengerang frustasi dengan berbagai emosi kesedihan yang terpancar dari dalam erangannya.

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar, melihat bagaimana pundak Chanyeol bergetar naik turun seolah ia sedang menangis sambil terus menunduk tanpa suara. Baekhyun melangkah perlahan, mendekati Chanyeol yang masih setia duduk di tempatnya. "Chanyeolie," Tangan Baekhyun sudah siap terangkat untuk menepuk bahu Chanyeol, ketika tiba-tiba tangan Chanyeol sendiri yang bergerak meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

"Baek..." suara Chanyeol terdengar parau, ia mendongak dari tempatnya duduk, melakukan kontak mata dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersentak, mendapati mata Chanyeol yang merah itu sudah berlinangan air mata. Menangis pilu seperti baru saja mendapatkan sebuah kabar kematian. Chanyeol tidak pernah terlihat sesedih ini di depanya. Ia selalu tersenyum, bahkan jika itu hanya sebuah senyum paksa ketika tiap kali Baekhyun harus pergi menemui Taeyeon.

"Baekhyunie... kau tidak akan pergi kan?" suara Chanyeol terdengar serak dengan nada frustasi yang dalam. "Kau tidak mungkin tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkan kami, seperi Kris hyung, iya kan? Kau pasti tidak akan meninggalkan kami, meninggalkan aku, iya kan? Aku yakin kau tidak akan setega itu padaku, iya kan? Baekkie? Tolong jawab aku. Jangan diam saja." Chanyeol berseru dan kembali menangis seperti anak kecil yang akan kehilangan ibunya. "Aku sudah sangat percaya padamu, aku yakin kau tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku dan pergi bersama leader girlband itu. Aku yakin itu, jadi kenapa? Kenapa?" Tangisan pilu Chanyeol semakin jadi, menunduk sambil terus memegang pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dengan erat, seolah hidupnya benar-benar bergantung pada namja mungil itu.

Baekhyun yang tak tahan lagi, ikut menangis melihat bagaimana Chanyeol mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya yang terpendam tanpa harus memaksakan sebuah senyum palsu tiap kali Baekhyun terpaksa pergi bersama Taeyeon demi skenario palsu mereka selama ini.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi menemuinya di saat aku sangat membutuhkanmu, Baekkie? Kenapa? Kenapa kau pergi bersamanya, dan kembali dengan bau parfumnya di tubuhmu? Apa kau benar-benar berniat untuk meninggalkanku? Menggantikan aku dengan–"

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berseru sambil menarik paksa tangannya dari genggaman tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersentak, ia mendongak, memandang Baekhyun dengan ekspresi terluka. "Jadi kau benar-benar akan meninggalkanku?" Chanyeol berspekulasi sendiri. Ia benar-benar bersikap sangat sensitif seperti anak kecil saat alkohol mulai mempengaruhi segala emosinya.

"Tidak, aku tidak," Baekhyun menggeleng. Tapi itu tidak menghentikan Chanyeol untuk terus memandang Baekhyun dengan aliran mata yang tak ada hentinya. Seolah-olah Baekhyun sudah mencampakkannya.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun segera mengambil tempat duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol, di atas kedua paha namja tinggi itu. Tangan Baekhyun menangkup pipi basah Chanyeol, mengajaknya bertatap muka. Ia ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu, menjelaskan segalanya, tapi melihat Chanyeol semenyedihkan ini membuat Baekhyun tak tahan lagi. Dengan cepat ia menekan lembut bibir Chanyeol dengan miliknya, setidaknya untuk menghentikan tangisan Chanyeol sebelum ia berbicara, dengan memberi kekasihnya sebuah ciuman lembut darinya.

Tangisan Chanyeol terhenti, ia ikut memejamkan mata dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang kecil Baekhyun yang duduk di pangkuannya. Memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Beberapa menit berjalan di isi oleh ciuman dan keheningan di antara mereka, sampai keduanya merasa cukup dan menarik diri. Baekhyun sedikit terengah, masih memejamkan mata dengan kedua tangan yang menangkup pipi Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol menatapnya sendu.

"Apa ini ciuman terakhir kita?" lirih Chanyeol.

Mata Baekhyun melebar. "Chanyeol! Jangan konyol!" Ia langsung memeluk leher pemuda tinggi itu sambil beberapa kali menggeleng dengan cepat. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Tidak akan pernah. Bagaimana bisa aku pergi jika selama ini kau sudah menjadi bagian dari jiwaku, nafasku, segalanya bagiku. Aku tak pernah bisa membayangkan diriku tanpamu, Yeol. Aku tidak bisa." Bahu Baekhyun bergetar, kali ini ia yang tak tahan untuk menangis sesegukan. "Seharusnya aku yang merengek padamu. Harusnya aku yang memohon padamu untuk tak pergi meninggalkan aku. Karena aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu. Bahkan aku sudah berapa kali menyakitimu. Kau tak tahu seberapa takutnya aku jika kau benar-benar memilih berpaling dariku dan meninggalkan aku, gara-gara skenario konyol yang harus kujalani selama ini."

"Baekhyunie..." tangan Chanyeol bergerak ingin mendorong Baekhyun dari tubuhnya. Tapi Baekhyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya di atas bahu Chanyeol sambil menggeleng dengan keras.

"Tidak Chanyeolie. Tidak. Jangan katakan hal omong kosong lagi atau berpikiran sangat konyol. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Ia membenamkan wajahnya di leher Chanyeol. "Aku sangat mencintaimu Chanyeolie, sangat mencintaimu. Ini sama saja dengan membunuh diriku sendiri jika aku pergi meninggalkanmu," bisiknya disela isak tangis kecilnya.

Tangan Chanyeol akhirnya kembali bergerak membalas pelukan Baekhyun, mengelus punggung namja mungil di dalam pelukannya itu yang terus bergetar kecil, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Aku juga Baekhyunie," ia memiringkan kepalanya, mendaratkan ciuman tulus di helaian rambut hitam Baekhyun di belakang telinganya. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, sangat..." mereka saling membenamkan wajah di bahu masing-masing tanpa ingin melepaskan pelukan hangat itu.

"Dan aku juga tidak akan pernah berpaling darimu, Baekhyunie, tidak akan..."

"Gomawo..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~End Flashback~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kembali ke setting awal. **_**(Malam hari, di kamar Baekhyun, setelah skandal Baekhyun-Taeyeon beredar ke publik)**_

"Mengapa kau terus-terusan saja tersenyum seperti orang bodoh?" Baekhyun yang duduk di atas ranjangnya, sedang memakan snack kentang pembelian dari Chanyeol, sambil memandang aneh pemuda tinggi yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya –tepat di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Senyuman tampanku ini tidak seperti orang bodoh, Baek," Chanyeol memprotes, sekaligus menghilangkan senyumannya sejak tadi.

Baekhyun mencibir sambil memutar bola matanya pada kenarsisan Chanyeol yang kembali muncul. "Ya, ya, terserah padamu. Tapi mengapa sejak tadi kau kebanyakan tersenyum?"

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan kebahagian yang jelas terpancar dari wajahnya. "Aku hanya mencoba mengambil sisi positif dari skandalmu ini."

Alis Baekhyun bertaut. "Apa itu?"

"Dengan klimax dari skandal yang akhirnya terkuak ini, bukankah itu berarti skenario konyol yang mereka rencanakan itu juga akan segera berakhir. Iya kan? Tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat saja bagi kalian untuk mengumumkan kalau 'hubungan' itu telah berakhir dan kalian memilih untuk menjadi teman saja. Dengan begitu, kau akan terbebas, dan tak harus dijadwalkan untuk menemui gadis itu tiap minggunya. Jadi kita bisa lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti dulu~," Chanyeol tampak sangat bersemangat. Baekhyun jadi ikut tersenyum melihat binar di wajah kekasih rahasianya.

"Ah, dan satu lagi!" tambah Chanyeol kemudian. Ia mencondongkan wajahnya lebih dekat di depan wajah Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun refleks memundurkan sedikit kepalanya dengan wajah yang seketika memerah melihat serangan tiba-tiba dari Chanyeol tersebut.

Sebuah senyuman jahil muncul di wajah tampan Chanyeol sambil terus memandang lekat mata Baekhyun dari dekat. "Kurasa, sudah waktunya aku tidak menahan diriku lagi untuk menyentuhmu di depan publik, iya kan? Bukankah saat ini di mata publik statusmu itu sebagai 'kekasih' dari leader SNSD itu. Jadi kurasa mereka tidak akan curiga lagi dengan hubungan kita jika aku melakukan skinship berlebihan denganmu lagi seperti dulu. Iya kan?"

Baekhyun melirik ke arah lain, sekedar ingin menghilangkan kegugupannya yang tak pernah berubah tiap kali Chanyeol menatapnya lekat seperti ini. "Y-ya... terserah kau saja."

Chanyeol menarik dirinya ke posisi semula –duduk tegak di tepi ranjang. "Assa!" serunya girang. "Aku jadi tidak sabar menciummu di depan publik."

Baekhyun memutar kepalanya dengan cepat. "YAH!" serunya sambil menatap horror Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh geli. "Aku hanya sedikit bercanda. Hanya bercanda," tapi kemudian ia mengerling sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan minat. "Meski sebenarnya aku sangat ingin melakukan hal itu," bisiknya.

Wajah Baekhyun kembali berubah merah di bawah tatapan Chanyeol.

Suara pergerakan dari pegangan pintu mengalihkan perhatian mereka. "Kenapa dikunci?" terdengar suara Sehun –teman sekamar Baekhyun saat ini– dari balik pintu itu. Sehun mengetuk pintu itu tiga kali. "Hyung? Baekhyun hyung? Apa kau sudah tidur?"

Chanyeol beranjak dari ranjang Baekhyun, berjalan untuk membuka kunci dan pintu itu.

"Ah, Chanyeol-hyung?" si maknae mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Malam ini kau tidur di kamarku bersama Junmyeon hyung saja yah, Sehun-ah." Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah koridor lain yang menuju ke tempat kamar sang leader.

"Wae?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, pura-pura berwajah sedih. "Kau tahu sendiri kan tentang skandal Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar. Aku tadi memergokinya sedang membaca komentar beberapa netizen. Dia sangat sedih dan benar-benar butuh dihibur. Dan sebagai teman terdekatnya, malam ini aku ingin menemaninya sepanjang malam. Kau tahu maksudku kan?"

"Oh," Sehun sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya untuk melihat keadaan kamarnya di balik tubuh Chanyeol. Dari arah pandangnya ia bisa melihat Baekhyun sedang duduk di atas ranjang sambil mengunyah snack dengan wajah tertunduk, seolah-olah ia sedang terpuruk dan mencoba melampiaskannya dengan memakan makanan ringan itu dengan cara berantakan.

"Aku mengerti," Sehun mengangguk, kembali memandang Chanyeol. "Tapi kau harus janji untuk tidak ikut mengotori ranjangku dengan sampah makanan seperti yang dilakukan Baekhyun pada ranjangnya sendiri."

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan tidur di ranjangmu, eh, maksudku aku tidak akan makan di atas ranjangmu." Chanyeol lalu nyengir seperti orang bodoh.

Sehun menatapnya curiga, tapi kemudian ia mengangkat bahu sendiri, memilih untuk tidak peduli dengan kecurigaannya sesaat. "Baiklah. Aku pergi ke keamar Junmyeon-hyung saja. Malam hyung," sapanya sebelum pergi.

"Ndeh. Malam juga Sehunnie~," Chanyeol melambai kekanakan pada kepergian Sehun. Baru saja ia ingin menutup pintunya, Suho tiba-tiba berjalan menghampirinya dengan langkah tergesa.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya, memandang bingung sang leader.

Suho berdehem. "Maksudku, apa kalian berdua baik-baik saja?" Ia menjijit untuk melihat keadaan kamar di balik tubuh Chanyeol. "Kalian tidak benar-benar sedang berkelahi di dalam, 'kan?" tanyanya khawatir.

Chanyeol mendesah. "Hyung~ sudah berapa kali kubilang. Kami tidak akan berkelahi. Dan kami berdua baik-baik saja. Seratus persen sangat baik-baik saja." Ia lalu membalik tubuh Suho ke arah koridor lain. "Sekarang, kau pergilah tidur dan istirahat hyung. Jangan terlalu banyak pikirkan aku dan Baekhyun, percayalah padaku. Kami tidak akan berkelahi."

"O-oke," meski terlihat tidak yakin, tapi akhirnya Suho beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya.

Setelah memastikan sosok Suho sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya di ujung koridor lain, senyuman bodoh Chanyeol berubah menjadi seringai. Ia segera menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun,dan menguncinya.

"Nah, Baekhyunie," Chanyeol berbalik untuk menghadap ranjang, menatap Baekhyun di atas ranjang yang memandang balik Chanyeol dengan pandangan sok innocent. Chanyeol melangkah mendekat sambil membuka kancing kemejanya. "Waktunya untuk menghiburmu," bisiknya dengan seringai seduktif.

.

.

.

.

.

**End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**A/N:: Aya tahu aya sudah hiatus lebih dari satu bulan dan tiba-tiba muncul dengan sebuah fanfic yang SANGAT GAK JELAS ini. Mianhe yeorobun~**

**Sekedar ingin memberitahu dan berbagai informasi pada Baekyeol shipper sekalian, fanfic ini tercipta berdasarkan sebuah artikel berikut yang Aya kutip (sekaligus terjemahkan ke bahasa) dari salah satu blog Baekyeol terfavorit Aya.**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Sumber dari** :: lets-talk-baekyeol tumblr com/post/89322769519/submission-baekhyun-scandal-is-fake-and-heres-why (ganti spasi dengan titik)

**Judul: "Skandal Baekhyun itu hanyalah rekayasa dan inilah alasannya"**

Guys, berikut adalah pendapat kami tentang isu Baekhyun /Taeyeon, kami sarankan kalian membaca ini, jika kalian tidak keberatan.

Hallo yang di sana! Setelah dipikir-pikir, mengingat keadaan buruk yang terjadi di salah satu blog favoritku, ku rasa tidak ada salahnya memberikan beberapa wawasan tentang beberapa hal, seperti fakta bahwa skandal itu semuanya adalah palsu (bohong) dan mustahil.

Dari apa yang aku kumpulkan dari twitter dan postingan SNS lainnya, ada terlalu banyak alasan mengapa skandal BaekYeon itu adalah sebuah rekayasa dan aku akan memberitahukan kalian mengapa; meski kedengarannya mungkin sedikit gila.

Dimulai dengan, foto-foto yang diambil tiba-tiba oleh seseorang yang kebetulan menangkap mereka di tengah malam, dan itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak terjadi secara acak (pasti sudah direncanakan), tempat di mana foto mereka bisa diambil dengan akurat; di suatu tempat di mana fotografer memiliki posisi sedikit (atau malah terlalu bagus) untuk mengambil foto mereka berdua dengan baik, dan fakta bahwa itu diduga diambil di luar asrama exo membuatnya bahkan lebih mencurigakan, jangan lupa fakta bahwa mereka berdua parkir di bawah cahaya lampu dan dengan atap mobil yang diturunkan seolah-olah mereka berdua sudah tahu dimana foto akan diambil, wajah Baekhyun itu juga terlihat jelas bercahaya terang saat mengecek ponselnya, dan mereka menoleh ke sana- ke mari juga sms-an seperti mengikuti beberapa petunjuk dari seseorang dan tahu kalau mereka sedang difoto, itu sudah sangat jelas terlihat.

Seperti beberapa orang yang percayai, ini adalah waktu yang sangat tepat untuk menutupi lebih dari satu masalah, yaitu; Rumor mengenai Taeyon yang lesbian (Beberapa mungkin tidak mendengar, tetapi rumor itu sering beredar di kalangan penggemar sampai sekarang), Berita tersebarnya foto Baekhyun yang mabuk saat di bawah umur, dan bayangan dari skandal Kris, dan selain bisa menjadi pengalihan perhatian dari sorotan publik, masalah-masalah itu juga yang merupakan sesuatu yang SM masih tidak tahu bagaimana menanganinya, jangan lupa bahwa Baekhyun juga memiliki musikalnya dan itu butuh promosi, dan bukan itu saja, ketika berita itu pecah, penjualan benar-benar meningkat. Itu membuat kedua belah pihak mendapatkan keuntungan yang sama.

Ketika skandal Kris terjadi, saham di SM jatuh, membuat mereka kehilangan 60 juta us $ dan bisa lebih banyak lagi, kali ini saatnya mereka terangkat dengan membuat skandal baru.

Haruskah aku juga mengingatkan bagaimana Baekhyun bahkan tidak terlihat senang saat berada di sekitar gadis yang katanya ia 'sukai'? Bahkan jika dia bilang dia suka pada Taeyeon, aku rasa itu hanya rasa suka sebagai fans, aku selalu berpikir Baekhyun tidak memiliki perasaan apapun kecuali hanya sekedar rasa kagum padanya (Taeyeon), dan aku pikir SM sadar kalau beberapa penggemar memasangkan mereka berdua sebagai couple, karena itulah ini akan menjadi pasangan yang sempurna dan mereka melihat kesempatan itu untuk membuat skandal ini. Aku yakin, ditambah lagi Taeyeon memiliki banyak fans, dan lebih dari sebagian orang menyukai dia, sehingga dia tidak akan mendapatkan banyak kebencian seperti orang lain.

Aku tahu beberapa orang juga akan berkata bahwa SNSD tidak keberatan jika publik mengetahui mereka berkencan, dan itulah alasan mengapa mereka tidak memiliki masalah untuk mengakuinya di publik, tapi para idola wanita itu berbeda dengan idola laki-laki. Mereka akan diakui dan dikagumi dari kalangan gadis-gadis jika mereka sedang berkencan, dan juga mendapatkan rasa cemburu karena berhasil memikat 'Oppa' mereka(fangirl).

Orang-orang sepertinya mengabaikan satu fakta lain lagi, bahwa sebuah hubungan (kisah cinta) tercipta untuk publisitas dan untuk menutupi beberapa hal adalah sesuatu yang sangat umum terjadi sekarang. Sangat mudah mengatakan itu dan agensi seperti SM tentu saja mengambil peran mereka dengan sangat serius, mereka mempelajari pemasaran dan fandom-fandom, dan aku pikir ini sudah direncanakan berbuan-bulan sejak skandal Kris mencuat, mereka hanya membutuhkan beberapa cara untuk mencoba "meyakinkan skandal itu" dulu, yang mana membawa fakta bahwa Dispatch memosting foto-foto (Baekhyun dan Taeyeon) satu sama lain dan menunjukkan aksesoris 'benda-benda couple' dan dari itu semua lah, terciptalah cara membuat sebuah cerita dan memperkuat bahwa berita mereka berkencan adalah benar dan sudah terjadi selama beberapa bulan.

Dalam kasus skandal-skandal kencan idol lain yang diberitakan, itu selalu saja terjadi setelah 4 bulan, tidak pernah ada berita tentang dua orang yang menjalin kisahnya baru beberapa minggu atau sudah sebulan, ini seperti angka 4 bulan itu dipilih dan mereka putuskan biar terlihat cukup nyaman (seperti skandal Myungsso, Tiffany, dan sekarang yang ini), apa ini sebuah kebetulan...TIDAK. Biar aku ingatkan juga kalian semua bahwa SM merilis pernyataan untuk mengkonfirmasikan rumor itu hanya beberapa jam setelah foto itu diposting, jauh terlalu cepat setelah cerita itu datang entah dari mana. Ketika pada kenyataannya, mereka selalu mengambil waktu terlalu lama untuk menempatkan pernyataan resmi di atas sebuah skandal, seperti yang terjadi pada situasi Kris.

Ini semua direncanakan dengan hati-hati dan biarkan aku mengingatkan kalian bahwa perusahaan biasanya mencoba untuk menghindari skandal kencan dengan menggunakan semua biaya, selalu ada beberapa perusahaan seperti SM yang membayar media untuk menghentikan mereka dari penerbitan berita skandal artis mereka, atau media itu mengontak (menghubungi) departemen pemasaran SM terlebih dulu untuk membiarkan mereka tahu bahwa mereka (media) memiliki foto-foto (artis) dan cerita-cerita dari beberapa macam sumber untuk mempublikasikan dan membiarkan mereka (agensi artis) memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukan, semacam membiarkan mereka(agensi) tahu sebelum akan dipublikasikan pada hari berikutnya untuk bernegosiasi dalam pertukaran uang atau cerita eksklusif lain sebagai gantinya.

Ini tidak terjadi pada artis yang tidak tahu apa yang akan dipublikasikan, manajemen mereka lah yang selalu tahu siang atau malam sebelum cerita atau skandal akan diterbitkan oleh media, untuk membiarkan mereka tahu dan melihat apa yang akan mereka putuskan untuk mengambil tindakan dan mendapatkan kesepakatan (uang atau eksklusif). Ini adalah persis sama seperti itu.

Beberapa orang mungkin berpikir idola tidak akan berbohong kepada mereka tapi pada akhirnya, idola adalah produk strategi pemasaran untuk penjualan dan mereka memiliki kontrak yang menahan segala pergerakan mereka di tempat, di mana jika mereka diperintahkan ini maka mereka harus melakukannya tanpa bisa menolak.

Lagi pula, aku tidak berpikir aku perlu untuk mengatakannya, tapi ini juga alasan lain mengapa aku tidak percaya semua ini adalah karena pertama-tama aku berpikir bahwa jika Baekhyun bukan gay (aku pikir dia memang gay, setidaknya karena apa yang orang katakan, dan bukti-bukti bagaimana cara dia menikmati menggoda sesama laki-laki (kebanyakan dengan Channie) dan bagaimana dia mencintai perhatian dari sesama laki-laki dan nyaman dengan semua itu) kalau begitu dia adalah bisexsual, tapi dia dan Chanyeol memiliki sesuatu yang istimewa, pasti ada sesuatu yang lebih dari persahabatan dan tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menyangkalnya, ada cinta yang tulus dan saling perhatian, sangat peduli satu sama lain, mereka menciptakan level interaksi yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya di kpop dan itu terlihat sangat tulus tanpa dibuat-buat, itulah yang membuatnya terlihat lebih nyata bagiku dan bagaimana mereka mencoba untuk tetap berjalan mulus di depan publik.

Jadi para shipper, atau siapa pun. JANGAN PANIK. Ini tidak real, kesampingkan tentang shipping, aku masih percaya kalau skandal ini semuanya palsu.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**A/N :: Mungkin memang tidak penting, tapi ada satu lagi yang ingin Aya bagikan, sebuah komentar dari seorang author baekyeol yang pikirannya sejalan dengan Aya sendiri ::**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Sumber dari ::** Author **meanieekoala **dari Asian fanfic

Well, aku hanya ingin mengatakan bagaimana perasaanku, reaksi, atau apapun yang bisa kita katakan tentang Baekhyun dan Taeyeon berkencan blah blah blah.

anyway. Jadi ketika aku mendengar tentang berita itu (aku bahkan tidak aktif di facebook waktu itu karena aku sibuk dg sekolah dan urusan keluarga dan aku baru tahu itu lewat instagram) Aku langsung tertawa. Seriously. XD katakan aku gila tapi aku langsung tertawa setelah itu.

why?

Aku hanya merasa itu lucu!

yes.

I

fucking

find

it

funneh

xD

and

shocked ( e-ee electric shock)

anyway (again) karena aku merasa itu sangat klise. Coz Baek naksir Tae, kemudian setelah siapa yang tahu selama setahun dia mengejarnya dan sekarang mereka jadian.

Like lol wtf. Sebuah kisah cinta yang sangat umum. XD tapi kemudian banyak fans yang mulai membenci mereka. Sangat menyedihkan juga.

Tapi ada satu hal yang sangat mengganggu ku.

Seperti.

Mengapa dia(she) harus meminta maaf?

i mean whydoyouneedtoapologizebecauseofthat (mengapa dia harus meminta maaf untuk hal itu)?

Like wth man. Itu adalah hidupmu, kau tidak harus meminta maaf.

Aku hanya tidak mengerti. Whyyyyyyyy?

WHYYYY

OH

WHHHHHHHY

Dan jujur saja. Aku tidak berpikir mereka akan berlangsung lama. Tidak bahkan dalam setahun. Entahlah, aku hanya merasakan firasat itu.

I dont support them as couple too. But if they are happy then let them be. I am not bashing them okay? I just want to say what my feelings are for that issue.

And yeah. Oh! Satu hal lagi yang membuat aku tertawa adalah karena aku masih merasa Baek lebih feminim dari Taeyeon. Hahahahhahaha! Sorry Baekhyun bias there but yeah.

Pleasedontkillmeh.

Thats all. Hueheye

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Fakta lain:**

Menggunakan barang couple yang sama bagi para artis tidak bisa dijadikan patokan untuk percaya kalau mereka beneran pacaran. Maksudku, sadar guys, itu terlalu umum dikalangan idol, seperti yang pernah dilakukan Boom 2NE1 dan Park Minwoo di program Roommate. Mereka bisa menggunakan itu untuk kesengajaan dan membuat skandal, bukan benar-benar mereka couple yang saling mencintai. Andaikan saja mereka nyata dan saling suka. Bukankah seharusnya mereka malah berusaha keras untuk menutupinya dari publik agar hubungan mereka berjalan dengan lancar tanpa ada hujatan kebencian dari para fans, atau tekanan dari agensi. Iya kan? Iya kan?

Fakta foto-foto petunjuk yang diupload melalui akun istagram masing-masing. Oh please deh. Yang satu ini juga sangat umum untuk dilakukan. Terlebih lagi, semua itu kebanyakan diawali dari foto istragam Taeyeon yang mengikuti foto Baek. Kata "Taekyung" yang digunakan Taeyeon, kalimat-kalimat post mereka yang sengaja dimiripkan. Dan yang membuat itu semakin mencurigakan, saat tanggal 19 juni di pagi hari Taeyeon mengupload dua oreo (yang memang sudah jadi julukan Baekhyun sejak ultah kemarin) tepat di siang di hari yang sama foto-foto skandal mereka berdua beredar, dan di sore harinya SM meng-office-kan hubungan mereka. Great, benar-benar skenario yang bagus. (tepuk tangan meriah).

Haruskan aku ingatkan dengan hubungan para seleb korea lainnya karena cinta lokasi yang pernah menjadi topik terpanas itu selalu tidak pernah berlangsung lama. Seperti Lee minho dan pasangannya di drama City hunter (saya lupa namanya), juga pasangan Go hara Kara dengan leader Beast, dan artis2 lainnya. Seperti pernyataan di atas, hubungan mereka semua selalu dipubliskan setelah 4 bulan (yang katanya) menjalin kisah cinta. Tapi kedepannya, tidak sampai setahun mereka putus (seperti sudah direncanakan sejak awal). Skandal Baekhyun dan Taeyeon pasti juga tidak akan beda jauh nantinya. Tinggal tunggu saja kapan mereka diumumkan putus. Dan skenario pun berakhir. Huahuahuahuahahaaha...

Peran sasaeng fans. Kita semua tahu, kalau sasaeng fans Exo itu gila dan pasti akan mengikuti idolnya ke mana pun mereka pergi. Jadi, mana ada pernyataan sasaeng fans yang melihat Baekhyun keluar dari dorm (yang katanya) sering berkencan dengan Taeyeon menggunakan mobilnya? Heol. Dispact beneran pengarang cerita yang handal. Sampai bilang mereka tidak pernah ke cafe dan hanya kencan di mobil. Padahal faktanya, mereka tidak pernah keluar berdua, hanya satu kali saat fotografer dari Dispact (yang sudah direncanakan) memergoki mereka. Seperti pernyataan di atas. Guys, ini benar-benar terlalu umum. -_-'

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**A/N ::** Intinya, itu tergantung kalian ingin percaya di pihak mana. Kalau pun Baekhyun beneran pacaran dengan Taeyeon, aku yakin hubungan mereka (bukannya tapi, memang mendoakan sih) tidak akan bisa bertahan lama. #evilsmirk

Saya memang jahat, guys, sangat jahat. Salahkan jiwa Baekyeol shipper saya yang lebih membara daripada jiwa-jiwa lainnya. HAHAHAHAHA... #tawaevil

= akibat dari korban brokennya Khunyoung shipper sebelumnya karena skandal Khunfanny, jadi untuk kedua kalinya, Sayaka_Dini tidak ingin putus asa dengan Baekyeol Shipper begitu saja hanya karena skandal murahan ini. (penuh tekad membara, dengan efek background ombak besaar di bawah tebing karang pantai)

Jadi, para Baekyeol shipper yang masih bertahan, mari merapat teman-teman, mari berpegang tangan erat dan memperjuangkan ke'shipper'an kita di antara badai yang menerjang /lebay mode on/

Akhir kata, salam dua jari ala Chanyeol dari ahjusshi cho-khowi (nah lho?)

**Review?**

**~Sayaka Dini~**

**[02 Juli 2014]**


End file.
